Kuudou Hinokage
Character Name: 'Kuudou Hinokage, Mr Unknown '''Universe Name: 'Medaka Box '''Status in regards to the plot: Supporting protagonist Tier in the series: High mid with Theme Song, Mid with Unknown Hero Gender: '''Male '''Powers and Abilites: '''super strength, speed durability, can completely erase presence and memory of himself, can create afterimages that can do damage '''Destructive Capability: '''City Block Level with Theme Song,' Building Level with Unknown Hero '''Speed: '''Hypersonic+ (highest in the verse not counting Medaka and Anshin'in ) with Theme Song, Hypersonic with Unknown Hero '''Intelligence: '''Extremely high, ran the Student Council and kept Hakoniwa Academy safe by himself before Medaka took over as president '''Stamina:' Extremely high, able to keep moving after every wound he ever had (which is alot) was reopened Durability: '''City Block Level with Theme Song, Building Level+ with Unknown Hero '''Race: Human/Abnormal Occupation: '''Observer, Hero, Policeman '''Range: '''slightly extended human melee range '''Weakness: None with Theme Song, is completely forgoten unless you focus extremely hard with Unknown Hero Accuracy: Able to land 50 punches in succession with ease Standard Equipment: '''None '''Noteable Techniques: E. Honda Punch (拳々破, Ken Ken Ba): A barrage of fifty punches that Hinokage uses to pummel delinquents into submission. Combined with Hinokage's great strength, this attack is extremely powerful, as he was able to knock Kumagawa through a wall after only eight "serious" punches. Abnormalities Unknown Hero/'Mister Unknown' (知られざる英雄, Announ Hīrō/''Misutā Announ''): Hinokage is overwhelmingly and abnormally strong, standing above all others when it comes to physical strength. However, because he is so intimidating, people subconsciously block Hinokage from their senses and memory after meeting him. This ability is very similar to Medaka's Alpha Presence, but whereas hers only affects animals, his affects people. Almost no student can recall him, thus not allowing him to even be called Mister Unknown, and nobody can recognize his existence, including even Medaka. However, if one person is able to see him, everyone present will become able to. When he gets serious however, no one can find him. Also, when covering someone else, Hinokage cannot use his Abnormality to camouflage himself. Because of his great strength, Hinokage is regarded as a hero by Medaka, and Shiranui remarks that he is strong enough to take on an entire army on his own. Theme Song (光化静翔, Tēmu Songu): Hinokage's new Abnormality, which was created when Shiranui altered Unknown Hero with her Real Eater, turning the pure strength skill into the pure speed skill. When activated, his hair turns black and a black tiger-stripe pattern spreads over his body. In both appearance and presence, this new form has been compared to Medaka's Altered God Mode. Theme Song vastly improves Hinokage's speed, raising it to the same level as Medaka's Kurokami Phantom, but without causing damage to his body. This skill, allowing Hinokage to move at the speed of light, removes the weakness of his previous Abnormality; the dullness of his movements caused by his great size. *'Theme Song Full Chorus' (光化静翔 フルコーラス, Tēmu Songu Furu Kōrasu): Hinokage unleashes a flurry of attacks, similar to his E. Honda Punch, but from multiple directions rather than just directly in front of him. Because this is a new technique, Hinokage cannot hold back when using it. *'Theme Song Acoustic Version' (光化静翔 アコーステイク バージョン, Tēmu Songu Akōsuteiku Bājon): In this mode, Hinokage can replicate his own body. Unlike Medaka's shadow clone technique, his replications are real and can cause physical damage. Other: '''OP should state whether he is with Unknown Hero or Theme Song, as he cannot have both at once. Is hyped to be at light speed, this is likey hyperbole though he is the highest speed of the verse if you leave out Medaka (who is only faster because she can use his skill) and Ashin'in '''Battle History in The Arena: Category:Character Profile Category:Character Profile/Medaka Box